Love at Sea
by doodts
Summary: Hey peepz! Chapter 8, 9 and 10 is up! The summary is inside...........(IrvineOC)....reviews....dP
1. Mysterious Figure

Love at Sea  
  
By: luvs_raven  
  
Summary: Irvine saw a figure while he was snorkeling near the corals of Star Island, he thought that it was  
  
just his imagination. But when, he saw a naked girl by the rocky seashore of Star Island. Where did she  
  
come from? Why is she naked? If you want to know the answers then read tthe story!!  
  
Chapter one: Mysterious Figure  
  
The Guardian Force are having their well deserved vacation after fighting the Deathsaurer along with the  
  
Death Stinger. They are having their vacation in an island called Star Island. Star Island has white sand, clear  
  
water, cool breeze and palm trees! A great place to spend your vacation!  
  
"Fiona! Come on, Zeek! The water feels great! Hey Irvine! Moonbay! It beats the heat!", Van waving, trying  
  
to get their attention while splashing with Thomas.  
  
"Coming Van!...Come on Zeek, it's just water" Fiona waved back while, trying to convince Zeek to go in the  
  
water.  
  
"It beats the heat?....All right!! Goodbye heat!! I'm cooling off!!" Moonbay excitedly, ran in the water and  
  
started a watertag.  
  
Irvine got his snorkels and was ready to dive near the corals and a big rock just before Thomas shouted to  
  
him, "Hey Irvine! Where are you going?!".  
  
Irvine turned around, "Going snorkeling dimwit! Don't you see these snorkels I'm wearing?!" he replied  
  
sarcastically.  
  
"Geez, what a jerk" Thomas whispered to himself.  
  
"I heard that, Thomas!!" Irvine shouted back, angrily.  
  
Thomas quickly swam behind Moonbay, using her as a sheild.  
  
"What are YOU hiding behind me for??", Moonbay asked.  
  
"Trying to use you as a sheild from Irvine. Your just the right size to hide me from him so, don't talk to  
  
me he'll find me. Be very quiet", Thomas explained.  
  
Moonbay's eyebrow twitched with anger, "What do you mean the right size??!!! Are you saying that I'm  
  
fatter than you??!!!".  
  
Thomas lowered his head in the water and quickly swam away from Moonbay.  
  
"Come back here, Thomas!!!!!" and Moonbay swam after him.  
  
Irvine snickered at the wonderful sight of Thomas being bashed by Moonbay on the head. 'It makes me  
  
happy just seeing him being bashed like that by the, barbarian', he thought. He put on his snorkels and  
  
dived in. A school of different kind of fishes were swimming in and out of different colors, kinds and  
  
shapes of coral. He swam back to the big rock and, he thought he saw a red tail. He quickly swam behind  
  
the rock, he didn't find anything or anyone for that matter. He resurfaced and headed back to shore.  
  
He took his towel from Van and sat beside him. He took a sip of his cool lemonade juice, which Moonbay  
  
made for them.  
  
"This place is so peaceful, don't you think so, Irvine?" Van asked as he took a sip from his juice.  
  
Irvine threw the towel over his shoulder and replied "Yeah. But, I can't help but feel that someone's  
  
watching us from a far. It's weird".  
  
"Oh Irvine. I guess you gotten used to it. You know having that feeling that an enemy is near. But, hey  
  
you'll learn to forget these things, ok?" Van gave Irvine a light punch on the shoulder.  
  
Irvine shrugged, "No, I know someone is watching us. I'll go back in the cockpit and I'll see if someone IS  
  
watching us" and he left Van still confused.  
  
Irvine sat back put on his eyepatch and looked around the beach. He looked at his friends still having fun  
  
and noticed Van went back to join them. He didn't seem to find anything suspicious near them. He diverted  
  
his vision to the place where he was snorkeling and he lay his eyes on the big rock and saw a hand. His  
  
eyes widened, he opened his cockpit and stood up but it was gone.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Irvine asked himself.  
  
End of chapter one 


	2. Making a deal

Love at Sea  
  
By: luvs_raven  
  
Chapter Two: Making a deal  
  
*Back in Atlantia*  
  
"Father! Father!" a young mermaid making her way through other kinds of fishes and other mermaids and  
  
mermans to get to their castle to look for her father.  
  
The king overlooked upon his magestic kingdom from his balcony. Dolphins are playing with the youngsters  
  
near the castle. He looked below and saw his yonger daughter calling for him and she seemed so excited.  
  
"I'm up here, Sophia!" the king shouted, waving his staff made of gold and very powerful.  
  
Sophia stopped swimming and looked up, "Ah, father!". She quickly swam up and hugged her father.  
  
The king was shocked a bit, "Why so excited and happy?".  
  
Sophia broke the hug and looked at her father with happiness playing in her eyes. "I...I have found my  
  
dream boy!".  
  
"Really?! Thank God! Now, what's his name? Where does he live? When did you know his the one? Is he an  
  
old friend?", her father asked nonstop questions.  
  
"Dad, slow down. First of all, his name is Irvine and i don't know where he lives. I knew that he is the one  
  
when I first saw him", Sophia said happily.  
  
"So, when are you going to introduce him to me?", the King asked also a bit excited.  
  
Sophia lowered her head, "I can't I haven't met him yet. And it's because his not a merman, his is a human".  
  
"What?!! A human?! Why the hell did you fall inlove with a human?!! What did I tell you about humans?!!"  
  
the King said, in anger.  
  
"Yes, father. But, we don't know if is like the other humans we have encountered. Give him a chance,  
  
please" Sophia pleaded.  
  
The King looked at his kingdom, he couldn't risk of a human knowing that mermans and mermaids exsist  
  
just like before, but its his daughter. He's going to block her happiness. He looked back at his daughter.  
  
He sighed, "Ok, but you have to listen to what I'm going to say".  
  
Sophia looked at his father, smiling widely. "Really father?!".  
  
"Yes yes. I will not risk you showing to him in your true form. But, I will give you feet but when it gets wet  
  
even just a little it will turn back to your tail, so avoid getting wet, understand?! And I'm giving this amulet  
  
to you so that you and I can talk and it has magic powers but not to strong. You must promise me not to tell  
  
him what you really are not until you know that he really loves you not because your pretty. But he will  
  
still love you no matter what you will become, ok?", the King said hugging his daughter.  
  
"Yes father. I promise. Don't worry I'll keep in touch", Sophia said forming tears in her eyes.  
  
"Now, don't cry on me or else I'll change my mind!" the King said. "Now, let's go near the shore there I will  
  
transform your tail into feet", the King said and turned around ", Guard! Prepare my cairrage!".  
  
The guard came in and saluted and run off.  
  
"Father, thank you" Sophia said as she looked up to the surface. "I will miss Atlantia" she added.  
  
The King looked away hating the thought that his daughter will be far from him. Sophia noticed her father  
  
looking away. She hugged him tightly and the cairrage arrived.  
  
"Father, please do this with positive thoughts", Sophia said as she swam in the cairrage using her red tail.  
  
The King followed in and althrough the journey to the seashore they kept quiet. Sophia swam outside the  
  
cairrage and swam up to the shore. She smiled seeing the sunset and she diverted her view to the group  
  
of people gather around a campfire. There were two people fighting over some marshmallows and the  
  
girl with blonde hair drinking her hot chocolate as she layed her back on the that dinosaur shaped metal.  
  
She frowned he isn't there, she looked at their zoids and there she saw him with the guy who's hair is tied.  
  
She swam back to her father far behind the boulders.  
  
"Are you ready, Sophia?", the King asked shakily.  
  
"Yes, father. I'm ready" she answered back.  
  
"Ok...but, when I turn your tail into feet you will be unconscious. And never ever loose the necklace!" he  
  
reminded her, pointing his staff to Sophia.  
  
She nodded and close her eyes. The staff started glowing and hit Sophia, suddenly her red tail slowly  
  
became feet and she became unconscious and collapsed on the shore with her long blonde hair covering  
  
her upper body and some seaweeds covering her bottom. The King turned around and prayed that Sophia  
  
will be ok.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
"So, Irvine did you find any "enemy" around here?" Van asked, sarcastically whille siping his hot chocolate.  
  
Irvine gazed at the sky and shooked his head. "NO, but I know there's something out there and later I'm  
  
going to look to check."  
  
"Oh come one Irvine! Let's just have fun! We're on vacation! Remember?!" Van said in frustration, standing  
  
up with his hot chocolate in his hand.  
  
Irvine stood up and place his hand behind his head and walked off to his Lightning Saix. "I'll have fun, after  
  
I find something".  
  
Van smiled and walked over the group, "Hey Thomas stop stealing Moonbay's marshmallows".  
  
Moonbay faced Thomas and held her fist in front of Thomas' face," So, your the one who's benn stealing my  
  
marshmallows!! Your going to pay for this Thomas!".  
  
Thomas quickly stood up and ran around the zoids with Moonbay running close behind him. "Thanks alot  
  
Van!!!".  
  
"No problem!!" Van shouted back and sat beside Fiona. Van stared at the fire and yawned.  
  
Fiona faced Van, "Are you getting sleepy Van?".  
  
"Oh, alittle I guess I got tired of swimming, that's all" Van replied and yawned again.  
  
Fiona giggled, "Then why don't you lay your head on my lap? I won't mind".  
  
"Are you sure, Fi?".  
  
Fiona nodded and Van layed his head on Fiona's lap and it didn't took long Van fell asleep. Fiona ran her  
  
hand through Van's hair and kissed his forehead.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. The Mystery Woman

Love at Sea  
  
By: luvs_raven  
  
Chapter Three: Mystery Woman  
  
Irvine came back a couple of hours after searching the island (again). He hopped out his Lightning Saix and  
  
went in the boys tent. He saw Thomas currled up in a ball in his sleeping bag and Zeek is beside Van who  
  
was sleeping soundly with a big smile on his face. He laid on his sleeping bag and closed his eyes hoping to  
  
go to sleep. But, somehow he can't something was bugging him to stay awake and so he did. He got up, got  
  
his coat and walked along the beach. The sky are filled with stars the calm breeze and clam waves sloothe  
  
his body. He stopped at the boulders feeling something,......wrong. He quietly climb up the boulder and  
  
looked down and saw a figure. He got closer and noticed it was a woman who's naked and covered with  
  
seaweeds and is wearing a necklace made of colorful shells. He quickly took off his coat and covered the  
  
woman with it.  
  
"Hey, miss are you ok??" he asked and he checked if there was pulse. There is but, it was weak.  
  
He carried her back to camp and laid her in his sleeping bag ang covered her tightly for her to be warm. He  
  
walked over to Thomas. He kneeled down and said....  
  
"Thomas, wake up.....Wake up!" he shouted in Thomas' ear.  
  
Thomas stirred in his sleep mumbling something like, "I didn't take your cookies Moonbay".  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes, "Thomas! Wake up!".  
  
Thomas gave in and opened one eye, "What?! Is it morning already?". He asked annoyed at Irvine waking  
  
him up.  
  
"No, but I found this girl and she's naked" he said, calmly.  
  
Thomas bolted up, "What?! She's nak-humph". Irvine quickly covered his mouth not wanting the woman to  
  
wake up.  
  
"Thomas, will you lower your voice she's asleep and has a fever. I suggest you wake Moonbay and Fiona up  
  
so that they could help us". Irvine glanced at the woman and seems to be still sleeping, "And when I put my  
  
hand down you go directly to the girls tent and wake them up, understand?".  
  
Thomas nodded and Irvine slowly took his hand and thomas quietly crawled away out of the tent to wake  
  
Moonbay and Fiona up. Irvine turned to Van and did the same with Thomas......  
  
******  
  
Fiona went out of the tent carrying an empty bucket and wearing her pajamas.  
  
Irvine looked up from his hot choco, "Well, how is she?".  
  
"Well, her fever is going down and Moonbay put on some of her old clothes. She'll be ok now" Fiona said as  
  
she poured some hot water in the bucket.  
  
"Old clothes that wouldn't fit her! Ha! That proves it that she gained weight! Hahaha! Ow!" Thomas said, as  
  
he laid on the sand with a big bump on his head, which Moonbay threw a stool.  
  
"Hahahahaha!! You deserve that Thomas!" Van said, as he helped Thomas up.  
  
Moonbay went out the tent, with her fists infront of her face, "What did you say, Thomas?".  
  
Irvine stood up and walked with Fiona back into the tent. There the woman laid in his sleeping bag, with a  
  
face towel on her forehead. Fiona took the towel and dipped it in the bucket and placed it back on. Then,  
  
a loud crash was heard, "You get your ass back here Van, Thomas!!!" Moonbay's voice came through their  
  
ears. "Oh no. Moonbay, Van and Thomas are playing rough again. I'd better go and check that nobody got  
  
hurt".  
  
"Ok Fiona, be sure you DON'T get yourself hurt" Irvine said as he sat down beside the woman.  
  
"Sure, Irvine. Take good care of her while, I'll...I'll...what's that phrase again???" Fiona said, as she unzipped  
  
the tent's zipper.  
  
"It's 'Round them up', Fiona" Irvine reminded.  
  
"Oh yes! That's it!" Fiona exclaimed as she walked out the tent.  
  
Irvine looked at the young woman's face, her blonde hair spreaded on the sleeping bag. He slowly touched  
  
her face and stroked gently her hair. He noticed the colorful necklace she's wearing made her even more  
  
beautiful. Wondering..who is she? Where did she come from?. He took his hand away when he noticed that  
  
her eyes fluttered. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man. She starred at the man adjusting to  
  
the darkness. Irvine in return starred back looking deep in the blue eyes of the young woman. When, she  
  
recognized the man..... she sat up and immediately and moved to the corner of the tent.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I'm Irvine and your name is...??" Irvine said as he moved closer to her and extended his hand.  
  
Sophia looked at the man's hand and looked at his face, it was the guy she fell in love with. She smiled and  
  
moved closer to him and took his hand, "I-I'm Sophia".  
  
Irvine smiled, "Sophia...that's a nice name. For a beauiful young woman like you".  
  
End of chapter 3 


	4. She's Wierd part 1

Love at Sea  
  
By: luvs_raven  
  
Chapter Four: She's Weird (part 1)  
  
Sophia blushed, and bowed her head. Feeling kinda flattered him saying she's beautiful n all. She looked  
  
back at him and saw him still starring at her with those violet eyes. She was about to open her mouth,  
  
when...Moonbay came barging in.  
  
"I HATE THOSE TWO!!!" Moonbay said, with her eyebrows twitching.  
  
She stopped her bickering and cursing as she noticed the young woman is already awake and Irvine and the  
  
young woman are starring at her.  
  
Moonbay smiled slightly embarassed, "Oh, you're awake. Feeling alittle better?" she asked as she sat down  
  
beside Irvine.  
  
"Yes, thank you for taking care of me" Sophia said, as she held her necklace.  
  
"Wow! That's a beautiful, colorful necklace you have there. Where'd you bought it??" Moonbay asked,  
  
looking in awe at the necklace.  
  
"Oh, it's given by my father he-" she stopped and noticed she has no tail. She took the blanket off and saw  
  
feet! And she starred at the clothes she's wearing. She touched her legs and giggled. Irvine and Moonbay  
  
looked at each other confused.  
  
"Hey Moonbay the bump you gave me hurts!!" Thomas whined, while placing the ice bag on the section  
  
where Moonbay whacked him. "It god damn hur- woah!! Hey, there miss!".  
  
Sophia smiled at Thomas, "Hello!".  
  
Thomas quickly shoved Moonbay away and sat infront of Sophia. "I'm Thomas and you are?".  
  
"Sophia. Nice to meet you, Thomas. Look I have feet!" Sophia said with glee.  
  
"Yes, I know I have feet too...you're pretty-" Thomas was cut off by Moonbay's punch.  
  
"Guys, did the young woman woke up?" Van came in with an ice bag on his shoulder, with Fiona following  
  
close behind him.  
  
"Oh, hello..." Sophia said, as she waved her hand the two who, just walked in.  
  
Van stopped in his tracks and Fiona bumped into him. Fiona fell to the ground, "Van! Why did you stop?".  
  
"Oh sorry Fiona. Here let me help you up" Van said, as he bent down to help Fiona.  
  
Fiona looked at the young woman, "Oh, she's awake! Hello, I'm Fiona and this Van".  
  
Sophia waved to them, "Hello, Van...Fiona...I'm Sophia and-AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!". She screamed and hugged  
  
Irvine tightly as Zeek poked his head in the tent. She knew it was that metal shaped dinosaur, but still she  
  
haven't seen it up close so she freaked out.  
  
Everyone glared at Zeek, and Zeek sweatdropped.  
  
"Zeek, it's impolite to just poke your head without warning!" Fiona said.  
  
Zeek roared lightly and bowed his head as if asking for forgiveness.  
  
Sophia looked at the organoid and broke the hug, she tried to stand up. Not knowing how to, she stumbled  
  
on top of Irvine. Irvine fell on his back with Sophia's face only inches away from her. They both starred long  
  
in each other's eyes until.....  
  
"Hey! You guys might melt!!" Van said, with a smirk.  
  
Sophia quickly got off Irvine and crawled away from him, yawning. Moonbay noticed Thomas and Van did  
  
so too...  
  
"Oook, now that everybody's accquainted let's all go get some shut eye", Moonbay said as she stood up.  
  
"Wait! Where is she gonna sleep??" Thomas asked, pointing at Sophia.  
  
"Well, she's defiantely going to sleep with us!" Moonbay said as she extended her hand to Sophia.  
  
Sophia took a glance at Irvine. He was fixing his eye patch, for some reason. She didn't want to be away  
  
from him but,... He suddenly noticed her glancing at him and she quickly took Moonbay's hand. She took it  
  
and gave all her effort into standing up but, no use she stumbled back.  
  
"Oh dear! Sophia are you alright?? Maybe you should carry her to our tent, Irvine. She must have forgotten  
  
how to walk" Fiona said, innocently.  
  
"Ah,....is that possible Fiona???" Van asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"But, of course Van!" Fiona replied in her own normal cheerful tone.  
  
"Well, if Ms. Fiona thinks so" Thomas said, while getting ready to get some sleep.  
  
"Ok, Sophia...may I carry you over to the other tent??" Irvine asked, politely.  
  
"Woah! Irvine dude! How come you've gotten all polite?? She hit you hard man!" Thomas said, as he lay  
  
down on his sleeping bag.  
  
Irvine gave Thomas a death glare, which made Thomas cover his head with his sheets. Irvine bent down and  
  
carried Sophia to the next tent. Moonbay opened the screen and Irvine went in and laid Sophia on the  
  
sleeping bag, Fiona had prepared for her while Sophia was still asleep.  
  
"Good night, Irvine" she whispered in his ear as he put her down.  
  
"Good night, Sophia" he whispered back, "Good night you guys" he added and went out of the tent.  
  
"So, Sophia go get some sleep and we'll have fun tomorrow" Fiona said as she slipped in her sleeping bag.  
  
"Yeah! We'll planning on snorkeling and shopping tomorrow for new clothes for you to wear!" Moonbay  
  
said, dreaming all those fancy, dazzling clothes they will wear.  
  
"Sure, I'm looking forward to it!" Sophia replied before drifting of to sleep.  
  
And a familiar figure behind the rock, "Take care of yourself, daughter".  
  
End of chapter 4 


	5. She's Wierd part 2

Love at Sea  
  
By: luvs_raven  
  
Chapter Five: She's Weird (part 2)  
  
******Next Morning******  
  
Sophia woke up to find that Moonbay and Fiona was taking a early swim. She sat up and found a blue shirt,  
  
light blue shorts, white slippers and a hat. She wore the shirt and shorts but, she didn't know what the  
  
'slippers' for. She placed on her hands but, it didn't fit......it was too big.  
  
"Rise and shine!...oh you're awake....anyways, good morning, sunshine!" Thomas said, with a big smile on  
  
his face.  
  
"Oh, good morning Thomas. Say where do these go??" Sophia holding out the slippers on her hands.  
  
Thomas sweatdropped, "Ah, it goes on your feet, not on your hands...". Thomas took of the slippers from  
  
her hands ans placed it on her feet. "There, now does that feel better? And this is a hat it goes on your head  
  
so that you won't feel hot, it protects you from the heat of the sun".  
  
"Thank you,.....um Thomas? Can I ask you something??" Sophia said, lowering her head.  
  
Thomas sat beside Sophia, "What?".  
  
"Can you teach me how to walk??" Sophia said with a stupid look, while looking at Thomas.  
  
Thomas fell silent for a few seconds, "Oh,.....um...sure! No problem!". 'I guess Ms. Fiona was right!' Thomas  
  
thought, scratching his head.  
  
Thomas stood up, "Ok now you stand up and...um keep your balance for you not to stumble to the ground  
  
like you did last night" and Thomas smiled.  
  
"Oh, ok. Ok now that I'm...keeping my balance what now??" Sophia said, keeping herself balanced.  
  
"Ok, now you. Move one foot after another. Like this" Thomas demonstrated.  
  
Sophia did as she was told and she did it pretty well, until she lost her balance and fell. But, before she was  
  
inches away from the ground Thomas caught her but, he also lost his balance so he was on top of Sophia.  
  
Just, then Irvine walked in and saw the position Thomas and Sophia was in.  
  
"Hey!! Thomas! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER??!!" Irvine yelled, seeing Thomas was on top of Sophia.  
  
Thomas quickly got up," I was teaching her how to walk and she fell. I caught her but, I...I also lost my  
  
balance and....".  
  
"Stop it, Thomas!! You're such a lair!!" Irvine yelled in Thomas' ear.  
  
"Oh no!! Irvine it's true he was trying to teach me...I asked him to. And I accidentally fell he tried to catch  
  
me but, he lost his balance", Sophia explained as she stood up. "Don't be mad at Thomas, he was only trying  
  
to help".  
  
Irvine turned to Sophia, "Ok...". And with that he left.  
  
Sophia's heart sank so, she walked towards Thomas without realising she was now walking freely. "I'm so  
  
sorry about this, Thomas".  
  
"No need to apologize, Sophia......Oh hey! Congrats! Your now walking!" Thomas said.  
  
"I am??!!...oh I am!! Thank you!!" she hugged Thomas.  
  
"Hey! No problem. Now if you'll excuse me I'd better go and check on Irvine".  
  
Thomas went out and saw Irvine by his Lightning Saix, "Hey Irvine! Don't be mad man. I won't take your girl  
  
away from you".  
  
Irvine looked at Thomas, "What are you talking about?".  
  
"Oh come on! Don't tell me you weren't jealous!".  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but, I wasn't"  
  
"Not, even a little??"  
  
"Nope".  
  
"Oh well. But, I bet the two of you will fall inlove you just wait and see. Bye!"  
  
"Me and Sophia inlove? You must be joking me!....Geez!"  
  
*********  
  
Sophia looked at her necklace and chanted something. Suddenly, a crystal ball came out and the image of  
  
her father came.  
  
"Father! How are things?" Sophia said, quietly.  
  
"Daughter! Everythings ok, but your mother and your sisters and brothers are getting suspicious. I told them  
  
you went to your loved one in another kingdom and they bought it" the King said, happily.  
  
"Father, you must see this place out of the water it's beautiful!".  
  
"I will someday dear. But, now you should get along with the humans there, ok? Take good care of yourself  
  
there!".  
  
"Yes father. I will".  
  
"Ok...opps! Gotta go your mother is coming. Bye daughter".  
  
"Bye father".  
  
She hid the necklace under her shirt and went out. She looked around and saw a different perspective from  
  
the ground and water. She Irvine polishing his zoid, she was about to walk to him when.  
  
"Hey Sophia!! Come and join us!!" Van yelled, waving his hands.  
  
Sophia smiled and missed the water very much. She ran towards them and was ready to jump in she heard  
  
her father said, "when your feet gets wet even just a little it will turn back to your tail". She stopped and  
  
walked back far away from the water.  
  
"Um, I think I'll pass" she said and run off towards Irvine.  
  
"Hi...you need some help?" Sophia said.  
  
Irvine turned to see Sophia smiling, "Yeah sure".  
  
Sophia got a rag identical to what Irvine is using.  
  
"Are you mad at me or Thomas?" Sophia said hoping he isn't mad, as she copied Irvine's hand.  
  
Irvine stopped polishing and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I'm supposed to be....".  
  
Sophia also stopped and looked away from him, "Oh...ok then. Well, I'll just go back in the tent and-".  
  
"But, I'm not mad...." he added, before Sophia walked away.  
  
Sophia looked at Irvine, "Really?".  
  
"I'll tell you what... to show you that I'm not mad...I'll take you to a tour around the island, what about  
  
that?".  
  
"Ok, but we're going to walk around the whole island?".  
  
"No of course not! We're going to use my Lightning Saix".  
  
"What's a Lightning saix???"  
  
"This"   
  
"Wow! This metal thing is big! Then what's that blue? And that thing with the horns and that with wings?"  
  
Sophia asked, pointing to the other zoids.  
  
"Oh, that's Van's Blade Liger. And the next one is Thomas' Dibison and last Moonbay's Teras" Irvine said.  
  
Irvine hopped in the cockpit, followed by Sophia.  
  
"I have a question" Sophia said, blushing.  
  
"What is it?" Irvine looked at a blushing Sophia.  
  
"Um, there's only one seat. Where am I going to seat?".  
  
"Oh,...well, I don't mind if you'll sit on my lap" Irvine said, blushing. He wanted to show her around.  
  
"Huh? Is it ok with you??" Sophia said, now red as a tomato.  
  
Irvine nodded and motioned Sophia to sit. She did as she was told. She sat on his lap and Irvine closed the  
  
cockpit.  
  
"I've never seen anything like these from where I come from. It beautiful, look at all the beautiful flashing  
  
buttons!" Sophia said, happily.  
  
Irvine couldn't speak because of Sophia. She must have done something to make him feel this way. Sure it  
  
wasn't his first time for a female to sit on his lap, there was Moonbay and come to think of it, it was only  
  
Moonbay. But, they kept on argueing all the way. The Lightning Saix went forward and... Sophia hugged  
  
Irvine tightly, scared.  
  
"Where did you come from anyway? Don't you have any zoids at all from where you came from??" Irvine  
  
asked suspiciously.  
  
Sophia didn't let go of Irvine, "I...um....don't know excatly" she lied.  
  
"What?! You don't remember anything that happened? Like how come you where naked when I found you  
  
or where you live?!" Irvine said, in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. It's true! I really don't remember!" Sophia said, breaking the hug.  
  
"Ok, but maybe you can remember this....how old are you?".  
  
"Oh, I'm 19 years old and you?".  
  
"Same. I'm 19 too".  
  
"Hmm....but, I think you're older".  
  
Irvine looked at Sophia from the corner of his eye, "You are one wierd woman, Sophia".  
  
End of chapter 5 


	6. Knowing You Better

Love at Sea  
  
By: luvsraven  
  
Chapter Six : Knowing You Better  
  
They stopped to take a break near a lake in the island. Sophia starred at Irvine intensly everytime he  
  
wasn't looking. And Irvine did the same, until Sophia broke the silence....  
  
"So, do you want to go back or we'll continue touring the island?" Sophia asked, hoping to start a  
  
conversation.  
  
Something keeps telling him to stay with her alone. But, he didn't gave in the thought, "We'd better go  
  
back...Moonbay and the others must be looking for us.....Come on!".  
  
Sophia looked at the water and saw her reflection, "It's pretty isnt' it?". Talking about the water.  
  
Irvine walked up to her, "Yeah it's pretty". Thinking of Sophia.  
  
Sophia sighed and stood up, "Ok let's go. They might be looking for us". Feeling sad they only had a short  
  
time to be together.  
  
Sophia walked up to the Lightning Saix, waiting for Irvine to follow. He stood there starring at the lake....  
  
he looked at Sophia and smiled. Sophia wondered why he was smiling.  
  
"What?" Sophia asked, confusingly.  
  
"I've changed my mind, why don't we continue? I saw a waterfall near here" Irvine said, walking up to her.  
  
"Waterfall? What's a waterfall?" Sophia asked, climbing up the zoid.  
  
Irvine looked dumbfounded, "You don't know what a waterfall is?? You've gotta be joking me!".  
  
"I don't know ok! From where I come from there's water everywhere and there's a big castle-" Sophia  
  
covred her mouth after realizing what she have said.  
  
"Water everywhere??? Castle???....I get it! A sand castle!" Irvine said, not getting the picture.  
  
Sophia sweatdropped and sat back down on his lap, "Yeah...a sand castle". 'What ever that is' she thought.  
  
"Well, it'll take us only 5 minutes to get to the waterfall," he smiled as he made the zoid run towards their  
  
destination. "A waterfall is a river water falling over a steep place".  
  
"Hmm, that's a waterfall..."  
  
"Yup. Nature's creation".  
  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" Sophia said, as she looked directly to colorful buttons in front of her.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure..." he replied keeping his vision to where he was going.  
  
"Why, do you always wear that red thing around your head and that thing on your left eye? It bothers me",  
  
Sophia said still starring in awe at the buttons. "It's not like it makes you look good, but-".  
  
"The red thing on my head is called a bandana and the thing on my left eye is an eyepatch which can also  
  
be a mini telescope. And I don't know, why I wear them" he replied simply.  
  
Sophia looked at him, "Come on...you can tell me anything".  
  
"I just feel like it ok? Can we leave that topic out now?", he replied annoyed.  
  
"Fine,....oh my god! Is that the waterfall you were telling me about??" she said, as she spotted a rainbow  
  
over some tree's and water falling.  
  
"Yup, it's really great! Ok we'll stop here and see for ourselves" he said as he stopped the zoid a few feet  
  
away from the waterfall.  
  
They hopped out of the zoid and walked towards the fall. Sophia was walking fast excited to dive in the  
  
clear clean water of the waterfall with Irvine trailing behind with his hands behind his head. She sat at the  
  
edge of the fall, getting a handfull of water and carefully drank trying not to get her legs wet or else it'll  
  
turn into her red, shiny, scaled tail.  
  
Irvine sat beside her and took off his bandana and eye patch. "You know animals drink and take a bath  
  
here,...oh and did I mention they also pee here?".  
  
Sophia coughed and wiped her hand with her shirt. "Why didn't you said it earlier!".  
  
Irvine laughed, "Ok, ok I'm sorry. My fault". Irvine glanced at Sophia and saw her starring at him. "What? Do  
  
I have something on my face??", he looked at his reflection in the water.  
  
"No, but you took off your...your bandana and eyepatch. Why?", Sophia eyed his curiously.  
  
Irvine sighed, "Well, I don't feel like wearing them anymore. That's all, I didn't do it for anyone". Trying to  
  
avoid letting Sophia know that she was the reason he took his eyepatch and bandana off.  
  
Sophia smiled, "Well, I think you look great without it".  
  
Irvine blushed a little, "You...you think so?", he asked nervously.  
  
Sophia nodded, "Of course!".  
  
They sat there all morning talking about their,...actually it's Irvine's life. (A/N:Sophia is lying that she forgot  
  
everything, ok?). How his family died. How he himself became a loner and he met Van, Fiona, Zeek and  
  
Moonbay. And, about Moonbay's ex-boyfriend (A/N:You remember the guy who is filthy rich and whenever  
  
he smiles his teeth shines? I think it's...Macman???), he also told her about Raven, Prozen, Hiltz, Reese and  
  
the wars that happened a long time ago. While, Sophia is having a great time back at Atlantia everything  
  
isn't going well........  
  
"Where is she?! I demand to know!!" a darked hair man with a violet tail, and amber eyes shouted at the  
  
sisters of Sophia.  
  
"We told you she's not here!! Why are you here anyway?!" the eldest said, trying to get in Sophia's room.  
  
"No! I know she's in there! Sophia come out this instant!! It's none of your business what I'm here for" he  
  
yelled once more.  
  
"Shit you Sly! We told you she's not here and doesn't want you back!! Not after what you've done to her!!"  
  
the second eldest said, helping the older sister.  
  
"What's happening in here?!" the King came in. At the sight of that voilet tail, "Sly Ringham! What are you  
  
doing here?!".  
  
Sly stopped and turned to see the King a few feet away, "I came here to see Sophia. Not you, my Lord. I  
  
didn't mean to cause trouble but, I need to see Sophia right away!".  
  
"She is not here and even if she is here she does not want to see you" the King said calmly.  
  
"If she is not here, then why don't your daughters let me come into her room?".  
  
"Sophia told us after you left years ago, if you ever come back. And she's not here, never ever let you come  
  
set a tail into her room ever!!" the sisters yelled the same time.  
  
"Well, where is she then?" he asked, anger rising.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!!" the second eldest said, crossing her arms.  
  
"I know where she have gone... to the surface am I right, my Lord?" Sly flashed an evil smile.  
  
The King turned his back, "I suggest you leave and never show your face ever again or would you like my  
  
gaurds to escort you out?".  
  
"Fine. I'll go but, I'll be back with Sophia beside me! Hahahahahahaha!!" he swam away and disappeared.  
  
The sisters swam to their father, "Father? Is it true that Sophia is...at the surface?".  
  
He turned to look at his beautiful daugthers, "Yes, it's true. She said she have found the one".  
  
"Oh no! So, that means...Sly is going after Sophia!".  
  
"I don't think so. Without my power how can he change his tail into feet? Don't worry daughters, he won't  
  
be able to find her".  
  
"I hope so, father".  
  
"Hey! Has anyone seen Sophia? It's lunch time already", Moonbay asked as she walked out the tent changed  
  
in her summer time outfit.  
  
"Yeah, Irvine's gone and his Lightning Saix is gone too", Van said, poking his head in their tent to check if  
  
they're inside.  
  
"I think I saw the Lightning Saix walked away, an hour ago", Fiona said as she tried to convince Zeek to  
  
wear the pink shirt she made just for Zeek. "Oh come on Zeek! Hey come back here!". She ran after Zeek  
  
and snuck behind Van.  
  
"Uh Fiona?...I don't think Zeek likes the color pink" Van said as he scratched his head and flashed a grin.  
  
"Hmm, I'll go and contact them", Thomas went to his Dibison. "Beek, contact Irvine's Lightning Saix asap!".  
  
"Oh, if you contact them! Tell them to come back Herman and O'Connell's going to pick us up!" Moonbay  
  
said, as she walked back in the tent to fix their things.  
  
Irvine heard Thomas speaking so, he excused himself and walked back to his zoid and went back to get his  
  
eyepatch and bandana. He pressed a blue button and then, Thomas' face came on screen.  
  
"Hey! Where are you?! Is Sophia with you?! She's missing!" Thomas yelled infront of him.  
  
Irvine put his hands infront of him, "Hey chill man! She's with me, we're here at the waterfall".  
  
Thomas smiled evily, "Ooh, You guys making out??" he said in a teasing tone.  
  
Irvine blushed, "Hey! No we weren't! I took her to a tour around the island, that's all!" he replied angrily.  
  
"If I didn't know better you took her there, for you guys to be alone..." Thomas said, in a girlish tone.  
  
Irvine held his fist in his face, just when Sophia showed up.  
  
"Oh, hi there Thomas!" Sophia said waving her hands, as she sat on Irvine's lap.  
  
Thomas' jaw dropped and his eyes widened, "Ooh Irvine you....wolf you! Hahahahaha!!".  
  
Irvine give up, "Just shut up Thomas! We weren't doing anything wrong!".  
  
Sophia looked at Thomas then at Irvine confusingly. 'What are they talking about??' she thought.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! Anyway, Moonbay said to come back here Herman and O'Connell is going to pick us up!  
  
Hahahahaha!! Over and hahahahaha out! Hahahahahaha!" and with that his laughing face was gone.  
  
"Hey! Thomas is gone!" Sophia said sadly.  
  
"We'd better go back, the Coronel's going to pick us up and go to New Helic City. I remember Moonbay  
  
saying first eat lunch, then check in a fancy hotel with 2 rooms and shop all afternoon". 'I don't like her tone  
  
when she said ALL AFTERNOON' Irvine thought.  
  
"And who are the Coronel's? And what is a hotel?" Sophia asked innocently, while resting her head on his  
  
shoulder.  
  
Irvine stiffen up when Sophia snuggled , "Uh...".  
  
Sophia noticed and removed her head ashamed she did that without Irvine's permission, "Sorry".  
  
"Huh?? Uh, oh...it's ok. If you are tired just rest your head....I don't...mind" Irvine said, smiling.  
  
Sophia smiled back, "Thanks...you can be such a caring person for a guy who wants only money".  
  
"Hey! I can also be a softy......sometimes!" Irvine replied, playfully.  
  
End of chapter 6 


	7. Meeting the Two Coronels

Love at Sea  
  
By: luvsraven  
  
Chapter Seven: Meeting the Two Coronels  
  
"Where have you two been?!" Moonbay said in anger, walking up to them.  
  
"I am sorry, Moonbay" Sophia said as she bowed her head. While, Irvine just crossed his arms with his eyes  
  
closed.  
  
Moonbay walked over to Sophia, "Oh you are not the one who is suppose to apologize, Sophia....he is!!".  
  
Moonbay pointed to Irvine.  
  
Irvine turned his head and pointed at himself, "Me???".  
  
Moonbay walked over to Irvine, "Yes you! You should know better! If you leave, tell us first! So, that we will  
  
know where you took Sophia!".  
  
Before Irvine could reply a Whale King was seen fast approaching them.  
  
"Ok, let's stop this guys. The Whale King is coming, we'd better get ready" Van as he pulled Moonbay away  
  
from Irvine.  
  
"Fiona? What is that coming towards us??" Sophia walked towards Fiona and pointed at the Whale King  
  
coming.  
  
"Oh? That's a Whale King, it's going to take us to New Helic City" Fiona said, as she got her bag.  
  
"Where is this New Helic City?" Sophia asked nervously for somehow.  
  
"Oh, it's not much far away from here. Hey, don't be nervous about it" Fiona tried to cheer Sophia up.  
  
"Far? Um, Fiona....um I would like to go to those trees and get something" Sophia exused herself.  
  
Fiona nodded. "Ok, I'll call you if we're going. Take your time".  
  
Sophia scurried off to hide behind the trees and bushes. Sophia looked at her necklace and chanted  
  
something again, and the crystal ball came out with the image of her father and her two sisters.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that??" Sophia asked, her sisters.  
  
"You're asking us?! Sophia, why are you there out in the surface?!" the eldest yelled.  
  
"Yeah!! And you didn't told us about the "one" father said!" the other yelled.  
  
Sophia sweatdropped, "Uh,...hehehehe...I didn't...trust you??".  
  
"YOU WHAT??!!!" the sisters yelled at the same time, angered by their sister just said.  
  
"Look, I wanna talk to father for an important matter!...please..." Sophia pleaded.  
  
"What's wrong, Sophia?"  
  
"Oh, father they are taking me to this place called New Helic city and Fiona said, it's not that far away from  
  
here but, I'll be away from the sea, from you and my family... What should I do?"  
  
"Sophia, you know it hurts me to know you are far away from me. But,.....I'll let you go. Follow your heart  
  
like I did with your mother. But,...you better keep in touch, ok? Or else your sisters will follow you there,  
  
understand??"  
  
"What?! Follow me??!!! No way!! I promise I'll keep in touch!" she joked.  
  
"Sophia!! Where are you?! Let's go!" Irvine's voice came eoching through the forest.  
  
"Father, I better go. Sisters take care of yourselves, ok? Bye" she waved them goodbye and ran into Irvine.  
  
"Where did you go?! Let's hurry!". Irvine held her hand and ran in the Whale King seconds before it took off.  
  
"That was a close call", Sophia said she panted.  
  
"Yeah,...come on let's go to the cockpit Van and the others are there" he took her hand again, and led the  
  
way to the cockpit. While, going there a lot of soldiers whistled and teased them. And the girls on the  
  
Whale King, giggled as they passed by the blushing "couple".  
  
"Here we are, they are right behind this door. Ready Sophia?....Sophia?". He looked back and saw Sophia  
  
walking away. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked, as he catched up to her.  
  
Sophia clutched her hand and looked at the floor, "I'm scared meeting other people".  
  
Irvine lifted her chin and held her hands, "Look, I'll be there don't worry. I'll stay by your side...I promise".  
  
Sophia gave a slight nod and smiled. Irvine held her hand and stood infront of the door. Sophia tightened  
  
her grip as, Irvine pushed a button and the door slid open.  
  
Herman and O'Connell were by the controls checking if the Whale King has no problem. Van, Zeek and  
  
Fiona were by the couch watching some television. And Thomas, Moonbay sat by the table listening to Dr.D  
  
about his story about his encounter with Raven and Reese. As they heard the door slid open, they all  
  
turned to see Irvine standing with someone hiding behind him.  
  
"Hey, youngster! Who's that behind you?" Dr.D asked as he stood up.  
  
"Stay away from her, old man!" Irvine said as he blocked Dr.D.  
  
"Old man?! I gave the Lightning Saix and this is what I get??!!" Dr.D yelled back at Irvine. "Did you say 'her'?".  
  
Fiona walked towards Sophia and whispered something in her ear. And she pulled Sophia behind Irvine,  
  
"Dr.D, Col. Herman and Col. O'Connell, I'd like you to meet Sophia".  
  
Dr.D stopped yelling and hung his jaw open, Herman smiled and O'Connell blushed. As the blonde haired,  
  
blue eyed, pale skinned lady walked out behind Irvine. Sophia slightly smiled, "Hi to the three of you" she  
  
said shyly.  
  
Herman quickly walked over and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, Sophia".  
  
Sophia took his hand, "Nice to meet you too, Col. Herman".  
  
"Please call me, Herman. And this Dr.D one of our best doctors. And Col. O'Connell" as he said their names  
  
they walked forward. Dr.D bowed his head as if treating her like a princess and O'Connell extended his  
  
hand.  
  
Sophia took it, "Nice to meet you, Col. O'Connell".  
  
"Please...call...call me....Jake" he said nervously, while blushing.  
  
Thomas, Van and Moonbay laughed at O'Connell, "Hey Jake, you are as red as a tomato!".  
  
O'Connell walked over to the three, "So what? You don't see a lady that beautiful everyday, don't you?".  
  
He twirled around, "It' a pleasure meeting you, Sophia. Irvine will show you where you're going to sleep in  
  
for the night".  
  
"Wait! I thought we are getting to the city today?", Irvine asked.  
  
"There will be a storm, that will slow us down to getting there".  
  
"Oh ok, O'Connell. Let's go Sophia" and he opened the door and they walked out of the cockpit. And they  
  
heard Dr.D yelling something like, "Woah!! That was a gorgeous lady! Moonbay ask her what she did to her  
  
hair, and what she eats and maintains a perfectly shaped body! You could look just like her!" then followed  
  
by a loud crash and cursing.  
  
Irvine laughed, "Hahahaha...the old man gets what he deserves!".  
  
Sophia giggled, "You know what I think that Jake is cute".  
  
Irvine stopped walking, Sophia looked at him confused. "What's the matter, Irvine?".  
  
Irvine blinked, "Uh, nothing. Your room is just around the corner. Come on".  
  
When, they turned to the corner. Irvine opened the door, "What the hell?!". Irvine walked over the phone  
  
and contacted the cockpit, "Hello? This is Irvine, I need to speak with Herman............hello Herman? I think  
  
someone got the room first.............what? This is Dr.D's room? Then, where is Sophia going to sleep. She  
  
can't sleep with Moonbay and Fiona cause the room they are using have only two beds..........what?!........".  
  
Irvine blushed,"Wait! It's..it's ok if she sleeps in my room". Upon, hearing this Sophia looked out the window  
  
and glanced at Irvine. "Ok, we'll wait for it" and he hung up. He turned, "Sophia? You don't mind sleeping in  
  
one room with me?".  
  
Sophia turned around, "No, of course not. As a matter of fact I feel a lot safer when I'm with you".  
  
Irvine smiled, "Ok, then let's go. My room is just 5 rooms away, if you need anything just call Herman using  
  
the phone in my room".  
  
They walked out the room and went into Irvine's room. Sophia walked in, the room was small that can  
  
accommodate two people, a window, a bathroom, a small table with two chairs, a full length mirror, and  
  
only one bed, but it's almost big enough for the both of them.  
  
Sophia sat on the bed, "The bed is so soft, Irvine. But, there is only one bed where will I sleep?".  
  
"What are you talking about? You're sleeping on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor" he said as he sat down the  
  
chair.  
  
"But, it's your room! I have no right of using your bed! So, I'm sleeping on the floor", Sophia objected.  
  
"It's only my room when, we use this zoid. Sophia, please don't argue with me....I'm getting sleepy".  
  
Sophia gave up, "Ok ok, if that makes you happy. You take a nap on the bed, I'll look around for awhile",  
  
Sophia motioned Irvine to lay on the bed, after a few minutes he fell asleep.  
  
Sophia took off his bandana and his eyepatch and kissed him on the forehead. She walked out the room  
  
silently and walked towards the hanger. She saw A LOT of zoids, then one zoid caught her eye, a blue Saber  
  
Fang. She walked down the stairs, keeping her eyes on the zoid. She saw a soldier passing by it.  
  
"Wait! Excuse me!!", she ran towards the soldier who stopped walking.  
  
Sophia stopped infront of the soldier, "Um, I want to ask you what is this zoid called??".  
  
The soldier looked behind him and smiled, "It's called a Saber Fang. It's a cool zoid, if you ask me".  
  
"What's going on down there?!", the voice of Col. O'Connell echoed in the hanger.  
  
Sophia and the soldier looked up at the bridge and saw O'Connell with Dr.D right beside him, waving his  
  
hand.  
  
"Oh, Dr.D....Jake.... I-I was just asking this responsible soldier what's this zoid called....and surely being  
  
nice and all...he told me!", she yelled so that they can hear her.  
  
Dr.D quickly ran down the stairs and stood beside Sophia in half of a second. The soldier walked away,  
  
quietly after seeing how fast that Dr.D can be... Jake followed Dr.D but slowly, knowing Sophia is watching.  
  
"Why?.....You want that zoid?", Jake asked.  
  
Sophia looked back at the zoid and back at Jake, "Actually.......yes. If I can have it, that is and you can  
  
teach me!".  
  
Jake smiled, "I'd be honored! Dr.D will give it to you!".  
  
Dr.D looked at Jake as if he is insane. "What?! Are you nuts?! I can't just give it like.....'Ok Sophia you can  
  
have it'....there's no way I'm giving it to her! It's too dangerous!".  
  
Sophia walked towards Dr.D and begged, "Please Dr.D...I promise I'll take good care of it...I'll even let you  
  
put any necessary weapons or stuff on it....please".  
  
Dr.D stared at Sophia puppy dog face and gave up. He threw his arms in the air, "Ok ok ok!! Sophia, just  
  
take good care of it!".  
  
Sophia leeped with glee, "Thank you, Dr.D!" and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ok! Let's get started on your first basic lesson", Jake said as he held Sophia skinny, pale hand in his.  
  
"Basic? I wanna learn how Irvine do his moves with his Lightning Saix", Sophia protested.  
  
"Oh, Irvine?.... Well, how can you learn his moves if you don't know the basics?", Jake asked raising his  
  
eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to press the same buttons in his Lightning Saix", she said triumphly.  
  
Jake smirk and crossed his arms, "Really? But, did Irvine tell you that the panels in every zoid is different?".  
  
Sophia grabbed his hand, admitting defeat and smiled. Jake in return smiled back and taught her which  
  
button to walk the zoid, use it's weapon, talk through the com link and other stuffs she needes to know  
  
about her very own zoid. Weird. For all of her life she didn't seen any zoids like these underwater.  
  
Of course, the water type zoids. She shooked her head to get rid of the thoughts and paid close attention  
  
to Jake. And they spent all afternoon, teaching Sophia. She even forgot she didn't ate her lunch and she  
  
even forgot about Irvine.  
  
Irvine steered in his sleep and rolled over to he edge of the bed and fell with a loud thud. His eyes flew  
  
open, scowling in pain. He sat up and touched his head. "Damn it!! My head hurts!!!", he yelled in anger. He  
  
then noticed that it was kinda dark outside. He stood up, peered out the window and saw that the sun  
  
setting. He looked at the wall clock, "It's 6 o'clock! Where is Sophia, anyway?", he asked himself.  
  
He took his eyepatch and bandana and he put it on before walking out the room. On the way out, Thomas  
  
just happen to just pass by.  
  
"Hey Thomas! Where is everybody?", Irvine asked as he placed his hands at the back of his head.  
  
Thomas stopped walking, "Oh well let me see.....Van, Zeek, Moonbay and Ms.Fiona is in the cafe eating  
  
and I'm going there too. You wanna join us?".  
  
"You mean Sophia, is not with them?".  
  
"Oh , you know if you want to know where she is. You should have asked, 'where's Sophia?' not 'where is  
  
everybody?'....Ok ok, I'll tell! Geez! She's with O'Connell in the hanger", Thomas said before Irvine loses his  
  
cool.  
  
"She's with Jake?.....alone?? Just the two of them??", Irvine couldn't restrain himself from asking.  
  
Thomas raised his eyebrows, "Hahahahaha! Irvine tell me honestly! You're getting jealous, are you?!!".  
  
Irvine blushed, "No-no way!!".  
  
Thomas lightly punched Irvine on the shoulder, "Hey dude! Chill out! To tell you the truth, man. You better  
  
go tell her how you feel, before Jake does. Like I didn't have the courage to tell how I feel for my Fiona!".  
  
Irvine opened his mouth to reply, Sophia came running towards Irvine and Thomas.  
  
"Hey hey Sophia! Where's Jake?", Thomas asked glancing at Irvine, who's eye twitched.  
  
Sophia brushed some strands of hair from her face,"Oh Jake, went to the cockpit 3 hours ago. Dr.D then  
  
took over to teach me. I had so much fun!!".  
  
"Teach you what??", Irvine asked getting curiously.  
  
"Oh, how to operate a zoid. Cause I have my own zoid! It's a Saber Fang! Isn't it great?!", Sophia hugged  
  
Irvine lightly, making Irvine blush slightly and Thomas laughing his head off.  
  
"Ok ok! Break it up!", Dr.D yelled from behind.  
  
The three turned their heads to see a fuming Dr.D behind them. Dr.D walked in the middle and pushed  
  
Sophia and Irvine apart.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!", Irvine yelled at Dr.D.  
  
Dr.D stared at Irvine and whispered, "Why? You want her hugging you?".  
  
Irvine walked away, blushing. "Fine, old man!".  
  
"Old man!! Now look here Irvine!!......blah...blah....", Dr.D yelled as he followed Irvine to the cafe, leaving  
  
Sophia and Thomas behind.  
  
"What did Dr.D whisper to Irvine, that made him red so much??", Sophia asked, being so innocent.  
  
Thomas scratched his head, "I don't know. But, we better eat our dinner before Van eats all the desserts!".  
  
"Why? Does Van eats too much dessert?", Sophia asked as they walked towards the cafe.  
  
"No, not always. Only if the dessert has papaya in it".  
  
"Hey Thomas, Sophia! Join us, the food is being served in a minute!", Moonbay waved her hand to get their  
  
attention.  
  
Thomas sat between Moonbay and Van, while Sophia is seated beside Irvine and Fiona. The food that was  
  
served are crab soup, beef steak, slipper lobsters and drinks. Everyone was eating except for Sophia, Irvine  
  
noticed this and whispered to her, "Hey, you ok? Why aren't you eating?".  
  
"Oh, well I'm fine....it's just that I haven't eaten any of these kind of food", Sophia said lowering her head.  
  
"Well, here try this beef steak", Irvine cut a piece of steak and Sophia opened her mouth to welcome the  
  
tasty steak.  
  
Sophia took the bite and blushed at the sight of Irvine spoonfeeding her. Everyone stopped eating and  
  
watched the scene. It was their first time to see Irvine being that SOOOO nice to anyone before.  
  
"Oh! It's that sweet Van?", Fiona said as she clapped her hands.  
  
Van smirked, "Yeah! I never knew Irvine would be such a softy".  
  
"Too soft, that is! Hahahaha!", Moonbay teased them.  
  
"I can't wait to know what will happen tonight", Thomas whispered to Van.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I was just being nice! Just to prove that I can be a softy! Geez!", Irvine shouted.  
  
Sophia giggled, and cut a piece of the steak. "Ok, Irvine. It's your turn...open your mouth".  
  
Irvine is now blushing furiously, slowly opened his mouth and took the bite. By doing so the sauce of the  
  
steak found it's way to the side of Irvine mouth. Sophia quickly got a napkin and wiped the smudge away.  
  
Sophia smiled and continued eating, while Irvine kept on glancing at Sophia while no one is looking.  
  
Sophia and Irvine was walking their way to 'their' room or rather his room. On the way it started raining,  
  
thunder clashed outside followed by lightning, causing the Whale King to move side to side avoiding the  
  
it to be striked by lightning.  
  
"You ok, Sophia?", Irvine asked as he saw Sophia bump onto the wall.  
  
"Uh, yeah I'm ok good thing your room is only a few steps away I'm getting sleepy", Sophia yawned and  
  
quickly covered her mouth before Irvine could see her yawning.  
  
"You better get some rest, I know you got tired with Jake this afternoon", Irvine said, cusing Jake under his  
  
breath. He pushed a button and the door slid open, and Sophia sat on the chair.  
  
"Irvine the floor is cold, you might catch a cold if you sleep there. So, I suggest both of will share the bed...",  
  
Sophia suggested, as a sense hotness raising on her face.  
  
"I'll be ok, don't worry", Irvine reassured.  
  
"But, I'm feeling guilty! Please don't protest anymore! Look, I'll sleep on my side of the bed. I won't bite,  
  
you know!", feeling kinda insulted of Irvine not wanting to sleep beside her.  
  
Irvine chuckled at the phrase 'she won't bite', "Ok ok. Fine".  
  
Sophia was getting excited! She is going to sleep in one bed with the person she likes.   
  
Sophia climbed into the bed and now lay on the side facing the wall, falling fast as sleep. Irvine took of his  
  
bandana and eyepatch and laid it on the table. He took a deep breath and gathered all his courage, and  
  
then pulled himself up into the bed.  
  
Irvine curled up as far from Sophia as possible, with his body almost at the edge of the bed. Glancing  
  
nervously at Sophia's relaxed form so near to him, he prayed quickly that he won't snore or something that  
  
might embarrass himself, while he sleeps, and only moments later, he was asleep.  
  
End of chapter 7 


	8. New Helic City!

Love at Sea  
  
By: luvsraven  
  
Chapter Eight : New Helic City!!!  
  
Sophia woke slowly from the most beautiful dream. Irvine found out that she is a mermaid, and he took her  
  
into his arms to kiss her lips softly, and then he said that it didn't matter if she has a tail or no tail, the  
  
important thing is that he loves me. She tried to stay in the dream, hating to wake when the taste of his  
  
lips still lingered upon her own. It had all felt so very real.  
  
But as Sophia's eyes fluttered and opened, she realized that it had not entirely been a dream. While she  
  
slept, somewhere along the way both she and Irvine had moved toward the center of the bed. He seemed  
  
still deeply asleep, despite the hold he had around her waist and the hand he had curved to cup her cheek.  
  
Sophia's breath came faster, wondering what was going on. Had he actually been kissing her while she  
  
was asleep? Was he dreaming?  
  
And then her thoughts fled in a rush as Irvine hugged her tightly, pressing her to him. Sophia smiled and  
  
hugged him in return. She carefully, ran her hand through his soft hair. Feeling so sleepy she looked out the  
  
window and it was still raining heavily. She diverted her vision to the clock and it was only 12:30. She closed  
  
her eyes, snuggled close, she lay head on his shoulder and drifted back into sleep.  
  
Soon after Sophia went back to sleep the rain stopped and the full moon's bright is shining down through  
  
their window and, Irvine slowly opened his eyes. He looked down and saw Sophia so close to him. He then  
  
noticed his arm is tangled around her waist and the other hand had curved cupping Sophia's cheek. He  
  
quickly withdraw his hand cupping her face and placed it around her waist accompanying the other.  
  
He suddenly felt Sophia shiver, she had seemed to kick away the blanket covering her. He smiled and  
  
covered them both, using his blanket. He starred at her face, she was smiling. Her face was clearly  
  
illuminated and silvered by the moon and stars. Locks of hair spilled all over the both of them. Irvine did not  
  
stop the urge to push some of the offending strands off her pale face. When he did, he instantly regretted  
  
coming into contact with her skin. It was soft to touch, and he brought his hand down to caress it lightly. This  
  
elicited a soft sigh from Sophia, causing Irvine to draw his hand quickly. He did not want her to know that  
  
he was watching her sleep.  
  
His eyes wandered to her full lips unconsciously, and he looked away hastily, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, he was human, and he was capable of reddening, though in less quantities. He  
  
then looked out the window and saw a star shining brightly. He again looked at Sophia, and smiled. He  
  
hugged her close to him and rested his head on top of her head and slowly went back to sleep.  
  
Early the next morning, Van and Fiona went in Irvine's room to find the two tangled together. Their arms  
  
around each others waist. Sophia's head rested on his shoulder and Irvine's head rested on top of Sophia's  
  
head.  
  
"Oh, look at their faces. They are both smiling", Fiona said in a low voice avoiding to wake them up.  
  
"Fiona, you have your camera, don't you? Let's take pictures of them", Van whispered.  
  
Fiona nodded and took out her tiny camera and took four pictures of them. Van shook Irvine lightly,  
  
Irvine's eyes fluttered.  
  
"What do you want? Can't you see I'm sleeping?", said a very angry Irvine and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, we're sorry Irvine. I didn't know that you and Sophia....", Fiona trailed out.  
  
Irvine's eyes popped open, he then quickly removed his hands from Sophia's waist. Then, he slowly  
  
removed Sophia's arms around him and sat up slowly, avoiding to wake her up.  
  
Fiona then climb on the bed and shook Sophia, "Sophia....Sophia wake up. We're almost in New Helic City".  
  
Sophia slowly opened her eyes,and smiled. "Oh, good morning Fiona, Thomas, Irvine". Irvine looked nodded  
  
as a sign a 'to you too'. Sophia sat up and got to her feet and stretched.  
  
"Well, now that everyone's awake. Let's get some breakfast!....Oh, before that Sophia, Irvine the two of  
  
you should take a bath. I brought you some of Moonbay's old clothes for you to wear, until we buy new  
  
clothes for you later. Come on, Van!", Fiona said and waved.  
  
"Oh and Irvine...we took pictures of the you two hugging each other", Van said and he ran for his life.  
  
"WHAT?!!", Irvine fumed. "Come back here, Van!".  
  
"Uh, Irvine....", Sophia's voice sounded shaky.  
  
Irvine turned around with his fists right in his face. "What is it?". Irvine stopped cursing and moved his fists  
  
down. "What's the matter Sophia?...Why....why are you cying?".  
  
Sophia wiped the tears with her hand, "I'm...sorry".  
  
Irvine walked over to her and hugged her, "Hey, you don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault".  
  
"No! It's my fault you got angry at Van! You're supposed to be mad at me and not at Van!", Sophia blurted.  
  
Irvine hugged her tighter, "It's ok. It's my fault, I hugged you last night. Sorry".  
  
There was a long silence between the two. "Really? Why did you hug me?", Sophia asked.  
  
Irvine broke the hug and immediately changed the subject. "You go take a bath first".  
  
Irvine brushed the remaining tears with the back of his tumb and gave Sophia a towel and clothes which,  
  
Fiona brought for her. And he motioned Sophia into the bathroom.  
  
Sophia filled the tub a warm water and started to undress herself and slowly walked in the tub. Her legs  
  
immediately transformed into her red tail. She splashed around, and got the soap to clean herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Irvine lay back on the bed, closed his eyes and remembered what happened last night. How  
  
soft her skin was. How she looked under the moonlight. Her pale face seemed to shine under the  
  
illuminated and silvered by the moon and stars.  
  
And then he wondered how did his hand found it's way to cup her cheek. Was he about to kiss her? Or was  
  
he going to do something he might regret? Why?! Why did he hugged her close to him? And why did she  
  
hugged him in return?  
  
Irvine knew it has something to do with 'love'. He knows that he is little by little falling for her. But, the  
  
question remains. Does she feels the same way about him?? But, he loves his friends, why does he feels  
  
he loves her more than friends? Why didn't he love Fiona? Oh, right! Fiona clearly loves Van and Van feels  
  
the same with Fiona. Then, why not Moonbay? Give me a break! I don't need to tell you that! Hmm, then  
  
that leaves her....but, why on earth her?!  
  
He wasn't complaining afterall,....he was just curious. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he opened  
  
his eyes and saw Sophia's face only inches away from his. A blush crept to his face and Sophia moved back.  
  
Irvine took a look good at Sophia and his jaw hung open and his eyes widened. She was wearing a blue  
  
shirt, a sky blue mini skirt, white boots up to her knees and of course she is still wearing her necklace. She  
  
looks so hot!!!  
  
She spread her arms and twirled around, "Well, how do I look?". She frowned when, Irvine didn't answer  
  
and he only starred at her with his jaw hung open. "That horrible, huh?", she crossed her arms.  
  
Irvine quickly stood up and without thinking he held her hands, "No....no...it's not like that.....you....you  
  
look....ravishing. I mean it".  
  
Sophia blushed, "Really? I do?.....well, now it's your turn! Impress me!".  
  
Irvine smirked, 'Oh I will' he thought. He then let go of her hands and got his towel and went in the  
  
bathroom.  
  
When, Sophia heard Irvine locked the door. She jumped on the bed happily, 'He...he thinks I'm...ravishing!',  
  
she thought with a BIG smile on her face. She can't seem to stop smiling, it feels so good! She sat there  
  
looking like a clown, you know with the big smile playing on her lips, for mins. She then hopped out of  
  
the bed and looked herself in the mirror. She twirled and twirled until she felt dizzy and suddenly lost her  
  
balance. She suddenly felt strong arms caught her in time.  
  
She felt as if the world is going around and around and around. Then, it stopped her vision became normal  
  
again. She touched the two strong arms around her waist, she smiled and looked behind her. It was...Jake!  
  
NO just kidding!!!!! It was Irvine, he was grinning.  
  
"Got dizzy, fairy princess?", he asked mockingly.  
  
Sophia laughed, "Maybe. Maybe not. Your choice".  
  
Irvine helped her stand on her feet. She noticed he wasn't wearing the same shoes he has wearing before.  
  
He was wearing a black rubber shoes, her eyes trailed up, his black leather jacket covering his white  
  
undercoat, trousers... but he seems very formal and he looks like he's a gentleman. What surprised her  
  
more is the way he looks at her. He seems so solemn and his eyes show a sparkle of excitement.  
  
She was speechless! He...he looked so handsome in his outfit! She starred at him, and took a step forward.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she felt his arms wrapped around her, he then slowly leaned closer. Without  
  
thinking she reached for his head, she closed her eyes slowly waiting for their lips to meet. Just when they  
  
were only centimeters apart a knock came on their door.  
  
They broke away from each other, Irvine coughing. "Who is it?".  
  
"Who is it? Ok, you asked....It's me, Thomas the greatest! Now, get out of there and eat breakfast before  
  
we arrive! An oh, you better eat A LOT, to full your energy tank! We have a long day ahead of us!", Thomas  
  
yelled, from the outside.  
  
Sophia looked away, not wishing to look at Irvine. Irvine embarssed on what he could HAVE done good  
  
thing it didn't thanks to Thomas! He then heard footsteps fading, he glanced at Sophia and held her hand.  
  
He squeezed it tightly, making her look at him.  
  
He smirked, "Impressed?".  
  
She smiled...thank goodness! After what almost happened he still could make her forget it all and makes  
  
her smile! She punched him lightly and laughed, "Yes I am. You look...handsome".  
  
They laughed and walked out the door and made their way to the cafe. They walked in and ervyone was  
  
there even, Herman and Jake. They together and noticed there are no more chairs left. They spotted a  
  
table for two by the window.  
  
"I assume something happened last night?", Dr. D asked sipping from his coffee.  
  
Irvine and Sophia looked at Dr. D confusingly, "What are you talking about?".  
  
Moonbay eyed Irvine, "Well, that gave it away", she said pointing at their hands. They totally forgot! They  
  
were still holding their hands. They instantly let go and looked away from each other.  
  
"Nice outfit Irvine", Fiona commented.  
  
Irvine looked at Fiona, seeing her putting A LOT of salt in her coffee. He sweatdropped,"Uh, thanks Fiona".  
  
Moonbay stood and circled Sophia, "Well, well...looks like my old outfit fits her perfectly! Don't anyone  
  
thinks so?".  
  
"Defintely!", Jake said amazed.  
  
"See Moonbay? That outfit doesn't fit you anymore because you've gotten fat!", Dr. D said, sympatheticaly.  
  
Moonbay stayed cool, "You'll pay for that Dr. D! But, now...the two of you should eat cause...we're going  
  
to have fun today! And party all night long!!".  
  
Sophia and Irvine sweatdropped. They sat down and they avoided everyone's glances. Irvine looked out the  
  
window, hating the thought when they arrive in New Helic City a lot of guys will surely want to meet  
  
Sophia and he'll have a competative love life. Sophia in the other hand kept starring at her necklace,  
  
wondering what's happening back in her home. She felt as if something or someone is after her, she erased  
  
the thought out of her head, if there is something or someone is after her Irvine will be there, won't he?  
  
A guy is walking at the shores of Star Island, his dark hair is shining in the daylight and his amber eyes full of  
  
anger with a mix of determination.  
  
"I will find you, my Sophia. You can run but, you can't hide from me!", he yelled as he went in the forest and  
  
went to his secrect hiding place. He got out carrying a bag with a black baggy pants, a pair of shoes, a  
  
black shirt and, a map. He held a glass ball in the other hand.  
  
"With this glass ball, I don't need the King's power to turn my tail into feet. It seems that my Sophia went to  
  
a place so called New Helic City. All I have to do is swim across the sea and I'll be there in one day. Wait, for  
  
me Sophia, you WILL be my Queen and I, will be your King! Hahahahaha!!!!!".  
  
The Whale King landed out in the city. The Blade Liger came out then, the Dibison, Teras, Lightning Saix,and  
  
last the Saber Fang. Once the zoids were out, the Whale took off and left. Sophia hopped out of her very  
  
first zoid.  
  
"Sophia, I'm impressed! You're a fast learner!", Fiona exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Even I, had problems operating my old zoid the Shield Liger. I feel you'll become a great zoid pilot  
  
someday", Van commented flashing his famous grin.  
  
Sophia smiled, "Really? You...think so?".  
  
"Ok, now we're here....let's shop!!!", Moonbay screamed in excitement.  
  
They hid their zoids behind the hotel they are staying in. They first ate their lunch and checked out their  
  
rooms. They took 6 rooms and Zeek will stay with Fiona for protection.   
  
They went out and went in the mall nearest to their hotel and went to the girls clothes department to find  
  
new clothes for Sophia to wear. Moonbay ran to a few racks of fashionable clothes, while Sophia and Fiona  
  
sweatdropped, none of them seen Moonbay like this...hyper. The three men and the organoid sat near a  
  
bench to keep a close eye on the ladies. But, to Irvine he doesn't seem worried because when Moonbay's  
  
with them no guy could walk up to them.  
  
Sophia and Fiona walked up to the guys sitting on the bench looking already tired. "You guys should have  
  
fun, rather than sitting there waiting for us to finish shopping", Fiona said.  
  
"It's ok Fiona", Van reassured.  
  
Moonbay then came back with a sales lady holding up a bunch of clothes in her hand. She motioned Sophia  
  
to the fitting room and the sales lady will help her try the clothes. While, Moonbay told the guys to move  
  
the bench closer to the fitting room so, when Sophia comes out they'll how she'll look like.  
  
The sales lady came out first, "Ms. Moonbay, she's shy and won't come out".  
  
Moonbay walked in the fitting room and pushed Sophia out. Sophia took a long breath and walked out for  
  
the others to see. When, she came out the other guys who was just passing by stopped and looked in awe.  
  
So did Irvine, Van and Thomas, they sat there their jaws hung open. Sophia is wearing a white blouse, a  
  
brown capri pants with strings falling down her knees, and with matching brown heels.  
  
"Well, what do you guys think?", Sophia asked shyly.  
  
Irvine stood up and walked up to her and smiled, "You...you look...gorgeous", he whispered.  
  
The guys who stopped walking, cheered and whistled, "Yeah baby! You look hot! Wanna go out with me?!".  
  
Irvine glared to the crowd, and pulled Sophia back to the fitting room. Where, Moonbay stood there  
  
clapping her hands, "I did a good job!".  
  
Irvine didn't argue, she really did a good job. "So, Irvine? What can you say? And what did Thomas and Van  
  
said? I didn't heard any of your comments because of those guys out there cheering", Moonbay asked, in a  
  
triumph tone and took out her camera a took a picture.  
  
"Actually, Van and Thomas didn't say anything...they were speechless..."  
  
Just then, Van and Thomas came in yelling something like..."You look great, beautiful, magnificent,  
  
enchanting and gorgeous!!".  
  
Moonbay pushed Sophia back again in the fitting room and got her ready for the next outfit. She came out  
  
and gave the previous outfit Sophia was wearing. And she came out now, wearing a violet shirt, a pink  
  
skirt, white boots and, a white bag.  
  
Just then, the guys outside the fitting room got tired of waiting and bursted in. Zeek and Fiona, who is on  
  
top quickly squeezed thorugh and tried to make a wall Van and Thomas helped backing the guys off.  
  
"We are from the Guardian Force!!! So, back off!!!", Thomas yelled as he held up his necklace. But, no guy  
  
seemed to care.  
  
Moonbay then got a great idea, she quickly opened the door good thing Sophia was just coming out to see  
  
what was going on, Moonbay took advantage of this chance and took a picture. And Moonbay pushed  
  
Irvine in and locked them both in the room.  
  
"Moonbay! What are you up to?!", Irvine yelled popping his head up.  
  
Moonbay winked, "You'll thank me for this!" and she and the sales lady went to get the police, while the  
  
others are trying their best to stop the crowd.  
  
Sophia stayed quiet and simply stood there, with Irvine's back infront. Then, Irvine sighed and turned  
  
around to see Sophia wearing a black dress, a black choker with a pearl in the middle, and black high heels.  
  
He blushed and hastily looked away. "God damn it, she looks hot", he murmured.  
  
Sophia looked at him, "Did you say something?".  
  
Irvine looked back at her, "Uh...yeah...I said the guys out there is really into you".  
  
"What do you mean 'into me'??"  
  
"Uh, never-nevermind"  
  
"Oh ok, uh...hey do you like this dress? I think it's beautiful", Sophia said as she twirled and clumsily again  
  
fell back to Irvine.  
  
He smiled, "I think you're doing this purposely", he said playfully.  
  
Sophia quickly moved away from him and crossed her arms, "It's...it's getting stuffy in here".  
  
"Well, how do you expect us to get out of here? There is a crowd of guys going wild over you"  
  
"Well, if we give them what they want? They will stop this racket before they get hurt"  
  
"What?!". 'There is no way in hell in giving you to them!', he thought to himself.  
  
"Come on give me boost!", Sophia said as she motioned Irvine to kneel and she sat on his shoulder.  
  
The guys saw her and lowered their noise, "Uh, hi guys!". Then, the guys clapped their hands and a guy  
  
shouted, "Can you be my girlfriend?!".  
  
Irvine cursed himself, "You don't even know her!!!".  
  
Then, another yelled, "Why?! Are you her boyfriend?!!". Then, the crowd got noisy again.  
  
Thomas Van and Zeek got fed up with this crowd, so Van counted 1...2...3 and they pushed with all their  
  
might and the crowd dispersed. Fiona hugged the three for a fine job and ran towards the door and opened  
  
it. Irvine kneeled back down and Sophia got out of the room with Irvine following close behind.  
  
"Woah!!! Sophia, you are going to be a star!!", Thomas commented as he panted.  
  
Sophia shook her head, "Naw, I don't like that kind of attention".  
  
Moonbay then came back with a lot of money in her hands. "Now, where did you get those money? And  
  
what did you accomplished locking me and Sophia in the fitting room?!", Irvine asked angrily.  
  
"Well, I thought the two of you should just be together in one room AGAIN, that's all. And these money....  
  
oh I got it from those guys who admires Sophia that's all. I made a lot of copies of the shots I took of Sophia  
  
and they saw me and wanted one. Here I have three more pictures extra of the two captured shots", and  
  
she handed Irvine, Van and Thomas each.  
  
"May I see?", Sophia asked Van and Van handed her the photos.  
  
Sophia's eyes widened, "Wha-what the?! Is this really me?!".  
  
"Why, yes! The beautiful Sophia!", Thomas said as he placed the pictures in his wallet.  
  
"I look....great!", and everybody fell anime-style.  
  
"It's not safe for us here, especially you Sophia. Those guys might be back, we should go to another mall",  
  
Fiona suggested.  
  
"You are right, Fiona!", Irvine second the motion and stuffed the photos in his pockets.  
  
"Wait! I like this dress, Moonbay!", Sophia said.  
  
"Ok, ok! Take it off and give it to the sales lady", Moonbay said as she gave Sophia money to pay for it.  
  
"We'll be just outside, ok?.......Irvine you coming??".  
  
"Uh,...no I just wanted to keep her safe....from those guys", Irvine said unsure.  
  
"Yeah...riiiiiight. Hehehehehe", Thomas said, raising his eyebrow and Van giving him a thumbs up.  
  
When, Sophia got out she saw Irvine leaning againts the wall with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
  
"Oh, Irvine you didn't wait for me outside? Why?", she asked even though she knew the answer.  
  
"Just wanted to keep you safe, that's all", he said as he took the clothes and gave it to the sales lady. "Here  
  
you pay for it, because if we go out there those guys will see her and make a commation again".  
  
"Yes, sir", and she walked to the counter and came back with two big bags.  
  
Sophia hugged his left arm and Irvine blushed. They walked out together and saw Moonbay got a cab ready  
  
and they went to the next mall. They did the same thing but, this time more carefully. It took awhile to  
  
convince Irvine and the guys to have their own fun and they'll just meet back to a cafe called, Peira.  
  
In the arcade, Thomas challenged Van to a actual zoid battle. Thomas is using the Saber Fang and Van used  
  
a Storm Sworder. And obviously Van won 10 times in a row. Irvine stood there behind them and took out  
  
the pictures and starred at Sophia's innocent face then to her eyes.  
  
Just then, he heard a guy behind him said, "Hey dude! I saw this hot blonde in the next mall, she is wicked  
  
gorgeous!".  
  
"Oh yeah?? What's her name?", the other asked.  
  
"I don't know but, here's a picture of her", and he handed the picture to the other guy.  
  
"Dude! She IS HOT and SEXY! Let's hope we see her in this mall".  
  
Irvine tapped Van on his shoulder, "I'll go early to the cafe, meet you guys there".  
  
"Yeah, ok", Van replied not exactly listening to him.  
  
"Aha! I hit you Van!", Thomas cheered happily.  
  
Irvine sighed and went to the cafe only to find guys crowding in a table, he squeezed through and saw  
  
Sophia signing autographs. Sophia saw Irvine in the crowd, "Irvine!!", her voice sounded helplessly.  
  
He shoved the other guys and made his way to her. "Sophia, what's going on? Where is Moonbay, Fiona,  
  
and Zeek?".  
  
"I kinda got seperated from them, and I didn't know where you guys are.... So, I thought I'd wait here for  
  
you guys and this happened", Sophia said as she signed more autographs.  
  
Irvine got fed up, just the though a lot of guys wanted to meet her, and all this autograph signing. He  
  
clentched his fists and pushed the other guys away.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?!", the guys yelled.  
  
Irvine walked over to Sophia and hugged her, "Listen, you jerks! I'm Sophia's boyfriend and you better not  
  
take her away from me!! You understand?!".  
  
Sophia's eyes widened and blushed. "Wha-what are you talking about?", she whispered.  
  
Irvine didn't paid any attention to Sophia. He had his eyes fixed on the other guys who, looked back at him  
  
with anger in their eyes. "Well, what are all looking at?! Get away!!".  
  
The other guys then moved back and left leaving the two alone. Irvine then let go of Sophia, "You ok?".  
  
Sophia looked away, "Uh...yeah...thanks".  
  
Irvine sighed, "Sorry, about that. I just said I'm your boyfriend so, that they won't bother you anymore".  
  
Sophia felt a little disappointed, "Oh, ok...thanks anyways".  
  
They both just sat there in silence, just waiting for the others to come. Sophia then excused herself to go to  
  
the girls room. Irvine sat there thinking away to have fun. He then got an idea and went over to the  
  
counter. Sophia came out the girls room and noticed Irvine waiting for her outside the restaurant.  
  
She walked over to him and asked, "What are you doing out here?".  
  
"Waiting for you,....let's go!", he grabbed her hand and they ran out the mall.  
  
End of Chapter Eight 


	9. Finally

Love at Sea  
  
By: luvsraven  
  
Chapter Nine: Finally  
  
Irvine took Sophia to a carnival far from the mall. Sophia looked at awe, the lights, the food,and the rides.  
  
"What do you want to do first?", Irvine asked glancing at Sophia.  
  
"What about that going in circles thingy (merry-go-round), or...or that water show or....or!", Sophia  
  
stopped talking.  
  
"Maybe we should go through there first", he said motioning Sophia to the Haunted House.  
  
They went throught the door and they couldn't see anything, just then Sophia felt something touched her  
  
shoulder. She screamed and hugged Irvine tightly. In return, Irvine hugged her back, enjoying her hug. They  
  
walked through every scary room filled with comb webs, spiders, and other scary stuffs.  
  
When, they were outside Sophia didn't let go of Irvine. Irvine apologized for taking her in the Haunted  
  
House. Sophia loosen her hug, and asked if they could go to the Tunnel of Love. Irvine blushed, at her  
  
request, but they went in anyway.  
  
"Which boat would you lovers like?", the man assigned to the ride asked.  
  
"We are not...a couple", Irvine muttered.  
  
"Whatever you say, man. So, which boat lady?", he asked again.  
  
Sophia pointed at a swan boat, "Ok, step right up".  
  
They sat and Sophia untangled her arms around Irvine, noticing she have been hugging for a long time.  
  
"Uh, hehehe sorry about that", she apologized as she placed her hand in the water.  
  
Irvine looked at her and held her hand, "Huh?".  
  
They moved to the middle and Irvine hugged her, "It's ok. You can hug me anytime you want".  
  
Sophia blushed, "Uh...thanks Irvine".  
  
"Oh dear, Moonbay what are we going to do?", Fiona asked Moonbay worriedly.  
  
"Let's go to the cafe and let's ask Van, Thomas and Irvine to us find Sophia".  
  
And so they went and found Van and Thomas in a table near the counter with Thomas holding a piece  
  
of paper.  
  
"Guys! We need your help! We've lost Sophia!".  
  
"Hey chill, Moonbay", Van said.  
  
"Yeah, read this first", Thomas handed Moonbay the paper.  
  
Moonbay the note outloud, "I found Sophia and we're meet back at the hotel around 6 pm. Irvine".  
  
"Oh, they went out on a date!", Fiona said happily.  
  
"Well, let's have fun!", Van said. "But, first let's eat!".  
  
Irvine helped Sophia off the boat and went to ride the merry-go-round. Then to the Fun House, which they  
  
almost kissed! Then off to the water show, Sophia suddenly felt home sick but, Irvine was there to cheer her  
  
up. Then, they went to the roller coaster to which after the ride Sophia barfed in the garbage can. And for  
  
the finale it was almost 6 they went to the ferris wheel. Irvine secretly paid the operator to stop the ferris  
  
wheel if they are at the top, and it did stop.  
  
"Irvine, we're stuck!", Sophia said as she looked down. She regretted looking down so she snuggled close to  
  
Irvine. Irvine pulled her closer and pointed at the direction of the sunset.  
  
Sophia rexaled, and melted in his arms. 'There is no way, that he doesn't have feelings for me', she thought  
  
happily.  
  
Suddenly, there are fireworks. Sophia starred at them, she have never seen anything like this. It's so pretty,  
  
yeah sure under the sea only the reflection of the water to the sea floor is also pretty. But, this is way  
  
beautiful than that.  
  
Sophia felt it was the right time to kiss him, she hesitated for a moment. Then, she tilted her head and Irvine  
  
noticed what she was doing, so he leaned forward and they both closed their eyes. Their lips were only  
  
centimeters apart, when the ferris wheel started moving. They hastily broke away from each other,  
  
disappointed and furiously blushing. It was their 3rd time to be interrupted!!  
  
Irvine coughed, "We...should get back to the hotel. They might be worried".  
  
"Yeah,...we should", Sophia replied.  
  
They got a taxi and drove back to the hotel. They didn't take the elevator, they took the stairs and they  
  
walked up to the tenth floor! When, they got there Van, Thomas, Moonbay, Fiona and Zeek were outside  
  
their rooms all dressed up for dinner. Zeek felt Irvine's and Sophia's presence and ran towards them.  
  
"Zeek! No!", Irvine yelled, but it was too late. Irvine is now laying on the floor, Sophia hugged Zeek.  
  
"Zeek misses us, Irvine", Sophia said.  
  
"Well, well the lovers arrived from their date", Moonbay said with her hands on her hips.  
  
Van helped Irvine up, "It wasn't a date!".  
  
Thomas placed his arm around Irvine's shoulder, "Oh, come on dude! Admit it! Where'd you took her?".  
  
Irvine swatted Thomas' arm, "I told you, it wasn't a date! I took her to a carnival, that's all!".  
  
"It's true, it wasn't a date. But, we both had fun!", Sophia said.  
  
"Ok, ok fine. Well, what are you guys waiting for? Come on Sophia, we are going to get you cleaned up  
  
and you'll wear one of the best clothes I picked out for you!", Moonbay shoved Sophia in her room. Before,  
  
shutting the door she added, "And Van, Thomas! Try your best to make Irvine look like a gentlman!".  
  
"What?! Are you saying I don't look like a gantleman?! Moonbay!!", was the last thing Irvine before he was  
  
pushed in his room, only opposite from Sophia's room.  
  
Moonbay opened the closet and took out all 10 bags filled with new clothes. Fiona took out all the clothes  
  
and started to look a perfect dress for Sophia to wear tonight.  
  
"Now, Sophia you take a bath and tell me when you're done, ok? This night should be perfect!", Moonbay  
  
said with determination.  
  
"Why? Are we going some-?", before she could finish her question. Moonbay pushed her in the bathroom  
  
and closed the door.  
  
Sophia sighed, "Well, I don't have any other choice".  
  
"Ok, spill! What is Moonbay planning this time?!", Irvine yelled as he sat on his bed.  
  
"Beats us! Just do as she says, you wouldn't want to make Moonbay mad tonight", Van warned.  
  
"Oh, and why is that?", Irvine raised his eyebrow.  
  
"This happens", Thomas took his hat off and showed Irvine his big bump in the head.  
  
"What the?!....Ok ok I'll go freshen up, while you guys pick an outfit like yours", Irvine said before he went  
  
in the bathroom with his towel.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute! What happen to the two of you in the carnival?!", Thomas yelled.  
  
"It's none of your business!', Irvine yelled back and relaxed in the tub with a smile on his face.  
  
Irvine got out of his room wearing a white polo shirt, black baggy pants, which looks kinda formal. Van,  
  
Thomas and Zeek followed. Irvine knocked on Sophia's door, and Fiona opened the door.  
  
"You look good, Irvine", Fiona commented.  
  
"Thanks Fiona", he said scanning the room for Sophia and Moonbay. "Say, where is Sophia and Moonbay?".  
  
"Behold! Moonbay's fashion!", Moonbay came out of the room and signaled Sophia to come out.  
  
Sophia came out wearing a square sized white earings, white bracelet, a red blouse which is tied in knot  
  
showing her curves and her cleavage, a white skirt which has 9 buttons but, only 7 buttons are buttoned,  
  
with a matching white belt, and last a grey pedal shoes.  
  
Irvine quickly covered Van's and Thomas' eyes, "Hey! Irvine! What's the big deal?!".  
  
Sophia twirled around, "Do you like it, Irvine?".  
  
Irvine kept his mouth closed and nod. Van and Thomas struggled from Irvine's grip. Then, Thomas stepped  
  
accidentaly on Irvine's foot. Irvine took his hands off their eyes and held his foot. Van and Thomas ran  
  
towards Sophia, "Sophia, you look magnificent!".  
  
"Thanks guys. But, you should really thank Moonbay and Fiona for this", Sophia said walking to the ladies.  
  
"Well, now that everyone has their partners let's eat!", Moonbay said walking out of the room with Thomas,  
  
and followed by Van and Fiona. Zeek stayed and wanted to rest, in Van's room.  
  
Irvine walked towards Sophia and held out his arm, and Sophia took it and followed the four to eat  
  
downstairs.  
  
During, their dinner Irvine can't help glancing at Sophia while she's not looking. After dinner, Thomas  
  
suggested to party at a disco bar not far from the hotel, while the night is still you and so are they. They all  
  
agreed and they walked their way to the dicso bar.  
  
They entered the place and the place is dark, then pretty lights was turned on. And everyone stood and  
  
went to the dance floor to dance till they drop. They sat near to the cocktail lounge, and ordered some  
  
wine and martini. After some drinks, Thomas and Moonbay got drunk and started dancing wildly on the  
  
dance floor. While, Fiona and Van went to the bar got their privscy leaving Sophia and Irvine alone. Sophia  
  
asked Irvine a favor to get her some juice. When, Irvine came back Sophia is then sorrounded by guys  
  
flirting with her, clearly she didn't like the way they look at her and the attention.  
  
He walked towards them, "Lay off! She's already taken!".  
  
They quickly left not wanting the enrage the mercenary, "You ok, Sophia? Did they touch you?". Irvine then  
  
handed Sophia the juice she wanted.  
  
"Thanks. Yeah, I'm ok now. They didn't touch me, and thank God!", she said sipping from her juice.  
  
"What do you say, let's get out of this place? And...just take a walk?", Irvine suggested noticing the glances  
  
and glares he have been recieving from the guys who was with Sophia earlier.  
  
"Good suggestion, I'll just tell Fiona and Van. So, that they won't worry", Sophia said before squeezing her  
  
way to Van and Fiona. She came back and they went out the disco bar, and breathed in the fresh air.  
  
They then started walking, neither of them talked. They passed by many young couples just like their age,  
  
holding hands, hugging, and kissing. They found their way to the park and sat a bench infront of the  
  
unturned on fountain.  
  
"So,... you like it here?", Irvine asked, starring at the wonders of the city lights.  
  
"Yeah, there are plenty of new things for me to know", Sophia said brushing off some strands of her hair,  
  
that made their way to her face.  
  
Suddenly, there was a cold breeze. Sophia shivered because her outfit and stupid of her not to bring her  
  
coat.  
  
Irvine noticed, "Are you cold?".  
  
Sophia wrapped her arms around her body, hoping she'll get a little warmer. She suddenly felt Irvine's arms  
  
securely wrapped around her. She blushed at how many times he did this to her. She felt his warmth, and  
  
relaxed her body. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his on her's. They stayed quiet for some  
  
minutes just enjoying each other's company.  
  
Suddenly, there was this dark haired man with amber eyes smirked from a tree nearby. Sophia starred at  
  
him for a long moment, 'He looks familiar'. And she gasped, 'It can't be!....How could he?!'. She stood up  
  
pushing away Irvine's arms and rushed to the tree where she thought she saw him.  
  
"Sophia?...Sophia?!", he ran after her.  
  
When, she got there he seemed to have disappeared. She looked around and it was if that nobody was  
  
behind it. Her heartbeated faster was she seeing ghosts? Or was he real? She suddenly felt a hand on her  
  
shoulder. She jumped and turned around to find Irvine, his eyes full of concern and confused.  
  
"You remembered something?", he asked. (A/N: Remember, she lied that she forgot everything.)  
  
She sighed and hugged him, "I'm sorry, Irvine. I...just thought I saw someone familiar, and he is the person I  
  
never want to see again! And I think I remember him".  
  
Irvine hugged her in return. "Tell me all about it", and they walked back to their bench.  
  
"You see, let me see....it was 3 years ago I met this....guy....and I like...no...I fell inlove with him and he...  
  
also fell inlove with me...I introduced him to my family and ever since that day some of our valuable stuffs  
  
have gone missing and he started to ignore me. And one day, I asked him....if he stills love me", she paused  
  
not wanting to continue.  
  
Irvine hugged her once more, only this time more tighter. "If you don't want to continue it's ok".  
  
Sophia pushed him away and stood up. It was still fresh in her mind everything that happened back then.  
  
"No, I have too. He told me that his plan had worked. It turned out he was using me to get close to my  
  
family and get our valuables. And he told me I was a foolish girl, looking for love. And he said that only a  
  
stupid guy will ever fall for me", she buried her face in her hands tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
Irvine stood up and held her shoulders and turned her around for her to be facing him. "Then, I'll tell you  
  
now,... he's right".  
  
Sophia looked up, "What?".  
  
He smiled, "I'm a stupid guy,...who have fallen madly inlove with you".  
  
Sophia's eyes widened, "Wha-?".  
  
Irvine wrapped his arms around her fragile body and pulled her closer to him. Sophia felt their skin  
  
touching, which made her blush. Their body was completely touching, there was NO empty space between  
  
them. Irvine felt her chest and blushed. He also felt her heartbeat, it is beating faster than it normaly  
  
should.  
  
Her eyes was still fixed on his eyes. He stroked her back trying his best not to make her not to be nervous.  
  
She blinked and smiled, her left hand reached up for his head and the other touched his cheek. They both  
  
closed their eyes and they started leaning forward. And their lips finally met and at the same time the  
  
water fountain was turned on. Irvine's hand stroked her curves that sent chills down her back. Sophia in the  
  
other hand kept on stroking his hair. Their kiss lasted for a long time, they slowly broke aprat cause the  
  
lack of air. They both smiled and hugged each other tightly. Everything was perfect, nothing can go wrong.  
  
"I love you too, Irvine", Sophia whispered.  
  
Unaware to them Van and Fiona were watching behind some bushes taking memorable pictures. And  
  
planning to make a scrapbook about their meeting, and the time at the Whale King and now this.  
  
"This is so priceless", Fiona whispered as the scampered off.  
  
End of Chapter Nine 


	10. A Night of Nightmare and Pleasure

Love at Sea  
  
By: luvsraven  
  
Chapter Ten: A Night of Nightmare and Pleasure  
  
They broke apart with a big smile playing on their lips. Irvine closed his eyes trying to remember the taste,  
  
how warm Sophia's lips was on his. Sophia wrapped her arm around Irvine's arm, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"I've waited long for that kiss", Irvine said.  
  
Sophia giggled, "Yeah? Well, looks like it. How many times were we interrupted?".  
  
Irvine looked at her straight in the eyes, "3 times".  
  
Then, there was a short silence then they laughed. They headed back to hotel with Irvine's arm around  
  
Sophia's shoulder. When they reached to the tenth floor, they stopped and checked if Moonbay and the  
  
others were around. When, Irvine checked they weren't back yet. So, Irvine turned to Sophia, but Sophia  
  
had opened her door and was about to go in.  
  
Irvine held Sophia's arm, "Um,....Sophia? Can I have a good night kiss?".  
  
Sophia smiled and cupped his face and she leaned forward. She kissed him on the lips and Irvine wrapped  
  
his arms around her. They broke apart, laughing.  
  
"Well, I'd better get some sleep", Sophia said untanging Irvine's arms.  
  
Irvine again wrapped his arms around her waist. He had this evil glint in his eyes. "Why don't I sleep in your  
  
room, tonight?".  
  
Sophia blushed, knowing what he wanted to do tonight. "Uh, why?".  
  
Irvine raised his eyebrow, "Think of it as a payback. I did let you sleep in my room at the Whale King".  
  
Sophia eyed at him, "But, you said it wasn't your room".  
  
"I....I lied?", Irvine stampered for an excuse.  
  
Sophia giggled, "Oh, ok. But, you better get changed for bed".  
  
Irvine nodded and quickly went in his room and got his night clothes. And got back out to the hallway. They  
  
went in, Sophia walked over to her closet and got her night gown which they just bought that afternoon.  
  
She walked in the bathroom and took off her necklace and changed in to her night gown.   
  
When, she walked out of the bathroom Irvine had the lights off. And only the lamps on the bedside were  
  
on. She turned off the bathroom lights and wondered around her room.  
  
"Irvine?......Irvine? Where are you?....This isn't funny!"  
  
Suddenly, Irvine hugged her from behind. Sophia twirled around and punched him lightly on his shoulder.  
  
"Irvine! Don't do that!".  
  
Irvine chuckled and sweeped her of the floor and carried her to the bed. He flopped her to the bed, and he  
  
climbed over to her. Sophia pulled him closer to her and she rexaled her head on his chest. Irvine wrapped  
  
his arms around her shoulders. Irvine noticed Sophia have fallen asleep, he kissed her on the forehead. He  
  
turned off the light and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Sophia woke up in the middle of the night. She rubbed her eyes and noticed Irvine's not in the bed with her   
  
anymore. She looked around and noticed the window is open and it was raining outside. She got up and  
  
closed the window.  
  
She turned on the lights but, it wasn't working. She walked in the bathroom to see if Irvine was in there.  
  
But, there was no one inside. She thought that he was doing his trick again.  
  
"Irvine! This is not funny!", she yelled. Suddenly, a loud thunder came. She screamed and started running  
  
around the room, and suddenly she bumped into someone. She waited to fall to the floor, but strong arms  
  
encircled her and stopped her fall.  
  
She immediately thought it was Irvine, who caught her. And so she encircled her arms around his neck, and  
  
the guy pulled her up, pulling her closer to him. Sophia cupped his cheek, and so did he.  
  
"Irvine, what are you up to?", she asked making circle shaped with her finger on his chest.  
  
He didn't reply with words, but he replied with actions. He pulled her face closer and their lips met. She  
  
suddenly realized this isn't the warm lips of Irvine. She ran her hand through his hair, and noticed it wasn't  
  
as soft as Irvine's hair. Suddenly, it hit her this isn't Irvine she's kissing right now!  
  
She pushed him away, and his back hit the wall hard! Then, lightning strike making the guys face visible for  
  
only a few seconds. The guys hair is black, his muscles almost visible in his white polo, he has amber eyes,  
  
and he has this familiar glint in his eyes.  
  
"Hi Sophia. It's so nice of you, to welcome me with a kiss", he said in a masculine voice.  
  
Sophia backed away, while covering her mouth. "You're....you're......Sly".  
  
He stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair, "I see you still remember me".  
  
"Wha-? What are you doing here? Where's Irvine?!", she asked as she fell on the bed.  
  
He approached her slowly, "I've come here to take you back to Atlantia and make you my Queen,  
  
princess. And oh that Irvine I....well, let's say he's unavailable right now".  
  
"What did you do to him?!", she yelled tears streaming down her cheeks and thunder and lightning collided.  
  
He lay on top of Sophia, "What do you see in him, princess? I bet he doesn't even know your a mermaid.  
  
But, what if he finds out? Will he still love you? Or not?". He slowly cupped her face.  
  
Sophia shut her eyes and tried to push him off of her. "Get away from me!! Irvine!! Help!!".  
  
He kissed her forcefully, pushing his tongue in. "Don't fight me, Sophia. No one can hear you scream any  
  
more! Hahahahahaha".  
  
"IRVINE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sophia bolted up her face covered with sweat, she kept screaming. Irvine woke up and hugged her tightly.  
  
She hugged him back, Irvine whispered to her ear some soothing words to calm her down.  
  
"Ssssh, it was only a dream. I'm here don't worry, Sophia", Irvine reassured.  
  
"Irvine, do you promise to love me whatever I become or whatever I was?", she whispered.  
  
Irvine looked at her confusingly, why would she ask that?. "I promise, I'll always love you whatever you  
  
may be".  
  
Sophia looked at him straight in the eyes. "Then,....make love to me. Prove it to me that you love me".  
  
Irvine was shocked at first but, regained his composure. "Are...are you sure?".  
  
Irvine knew it was unnecessary to ask if she wasn't sure. Sophia nodded, as she lay down the bed pulling  
  
Irvine by his shirt's collar. Sophia relaxed beneath him and closed her eyes. Irvine closed his eyes and  
  
started to kiss her lips. Sophia opened her mouth to give him access to explore her mouth. Irvine's hands  
  
found it's way to her legs and took hold of her night gown and started to remove it. After a few minutes he  
  
managed to take it off and he tossed it aside.  
  
Sophia returned his kisses with equal fervor, their tongues eagerly tangling and tasting each other, her  
  
tongue stroking the inside of his lips, the roof of his mouth, touching everywhere everywhere everywhere,  
  
Irvine began to lose his tenuous grip on his own control. This time it was Sophia's turn to take Irvine's  
  
clothing away. Soon, they are both naked.  
  
He pulled gently away from Sophia's mouth, allowing his lips to trace a trail to her neck, to the soft place  
  
just below her ear. Licking and nibbling her skin, he allowed his hands to tenderly grasp her waist,  
  
spanning it easily with his fingers. Sophia sighed at his ministrations to her neck, arching her back slightly,  
  
restless for more sensation.  
  
Irvine raised his chest slightly away from her, his lower body thereby pressing into her more firmly. Sophia  
  
absent-mindedly moved her legs slightly apart so that he might settle between them, and Irvine gasped in  
  
shock at the jolt of pleasure sent through his body by that touch. Sophia lay beneath him, her hair spread  
  
about her like a silken pillow, her blue eyes dark with desire, her lips swollen with his kisses, her body  
  
arching subtly as if to offer herself to him.  
  
Irvine swallowed nervously, and then leaned to press a kiss to Sophia's lips, his hands meanwhile coming to  
  
hover, trembling, just over the curves of her chest. He hesitated, heart racing. And then Sophia arched her  
  
back again, and suddenly his hands were filled with warm, soft flesh covered in only the thinnest of fabric.  
  
Sophia's eyes opened wide at the feel of his hands upon her. She saw that Irvine's eyes were wide, as well,  
  
as he watched to see whether she would flee. But her body ached for him to touch her, and her mind was  
  
drunk with longing, and so she deliberately closed her eyes again and pulled him down for another  
  
fevered kiss.  
  
Irvine sank into the kiss as if he were drowning, his hands gently stroking the firm curves of Sophia's  
  
breasts, his body reaching highs exceeding anything he had felt before this. Not even knowing that he did  
  
so, he rubbed and ground his hips against Sophia's as their kisses grew fast and deep. Both of them made  
  
small wordless noises into each other's mouths and against each other's flesh, for Sophia too licked a trail  
  
upon Irvine's skin. She gently tested her teeth upon the skin of his neck, and Sophia bucked helplessly at  
  
the sensation, his control abruptly shattering.  
  
His hands still filled with Sophia's warm breasts, her small teeth pressing to his neck, his hardness pressed  
  
tightly to the space between her legs. Sophia moved her face back up and started giving Irvine DEEP  
  
kisses. Irvine's hands found it's way to her thighs, he slowly stroked it. Making Sophia moan in pleasure, but  
  
she wanted more. She pushed Irvine's head down, he started to trial down through her valley. He reached  
  
her stomach and started giving butterfly kisses, Sophia then moaned for more.  
  
Irvine went back up to her face and started to kiss her again. Until, Sophia couldn't take it any more, with  
  
all her strength she pushed Irvine backed and pulled herself up. Now, she's on top of Irvine and Irvine lay  
  
beneath her. She slowly leaned down and stopped.  
  
"Is there something wrong?", Irvine asked his voice hoarse and dry.  
  
"No, no. I just need to breathe in more air", Sophia said panting.  
  
After that, she proceeded she kissed him roughly. Irvine stroked her back pushing her to him more.  
  
Sophia's hands cupped his face, she moved down to his neck. Irvine held on to her back, Sophia the went to  
  
his chest and felt his muscles. She sucked on his nipples for awhile, he moaned in deep pleasure. Sophia  
  
went back up to his face.  
  
"Irvine....please...", she begged starring into his eyes.  
  
Irvine pushed her back down, now he is back on top. He sucked on Sophia's tits, which made become hard,  
  
and painful. She moaned mixed with pain and pleasure. Absent-mindedly, he slipped in a finger inside of  
  
her. Sophia went rigid and her head fell back in a long moan, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her face  
  
set in a grimace. Irvine kissed her again, making her forget the pain.  
  
"Irvine...more...more...", she begged between their kisses.  
  
"Close your eyes", he ordered and she did as she was told.  
  
He massaged her breasts, as he slowly went inside her. He felt her tightness, in his mind he counted 1...2...3  
  
...4...5! He moved in with full force. Sophia moaned in pain, Irvine kissed her and hugged. He went in slow,  
  
then went faster. Sophia dug her fingernails in his skin, Irvine moaned in pain. Sophia cupped his face, and  
  
kissed him. Irvine felt his orgasm coming and he let it out inside of her. Irvine slowly moved out of her and  
  
he kissed Sophia one more time. He lay back to her side, panting. Sophia kissed him on the cheek, and  
  
rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Irvine", she whispered who is very tired.  
  
"I love you too, Sophia", he whispered back. Sophia smiled and drifted back to sleep with her arms around  
  
her beloved.  
  
Irvine covered them with the dry blanket, and stroked Sophia bare back. Sophia snuggled closer, her breast  
  
touching his side. He smiled and turned to his side for them to be facing face-to-face. He moved closer,  
  
now her breasts are faced-to-faced with his chest. He hugged her closer, and kissed her forehead, before  
  
drifting off to sleep as well.  
  
End of Chapter Ten 


End file.
